All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: She rushed to his apartment. Geez, what was the big deal anyway? He just called and told her to come over, and quick. Which is weird. He never calls her, she does the calling. And driving in this weather? Boy, this must be something big.


**Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Summary**:

She rushed to his apartment. Geez, what was the big deal anyway? He just called and told her to come over, and quick. Which is weird. He never calls her, she does the calling. And driving in this weather? Boy, this must be something big.

**Author's Note:**

I know its a little late for Christmas stories, but I couldn't resist. I have been waiting forever to post this! It's a eally short and cute little story I was jsut dying to write. Oh yeah, this is a one-shot and complete.

**Disclaimer:**

I, Tairoru-Chan, do not own anything related to InuYasha and Co.

**Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Damn him. Damn him to hell! The only time he ever calls, its tonight! The one night of the year that every fucking street is covered in a sheet of ice. And its not like she wasn't going to see him tomorrow? After all, they were exchanging presents tomorrow. He was coming over at 8 am for Christ's sake! She was really pissed off. What was so important she had to come over this instant? Honestly. It couldn't wait until tomorrow?

And on Christmas Eve? What an ass.

Plus all the busy streets weren't plowed or whatever, so she was forced to take all the annoying winding and curving back streets or risk probable death. But, no biggie. Her boyfriend and his needs, which she had an idea of what he wanted, were totally worth it.

Right. Whatever.

Growling in frustration and cursing InuYasha Takashi with every single foul four-letter word she could think of. She turned into his aparment building and realized she forgot her key. Kicking the car tire in frustration, she only became more irritable when pain exploded in her big toe. Scowling and treking up the stairs to the first floor, then catching the elevator to the penthouse level, she half-walked, half-limped to her boyfriend's door and pounded.

Pounded? What an understatement.

She was just glad she was finally here and not in the freezing weather. Although, she could still feel the cold seeping into her bones, at least she couldn't see her breath anymore. Tapping her foot angrily, as she watied for her boyfriend to answer the damn door, she thought of all the possible reasons she needed to get here this instant.

The reasons she came up with? None.

ROlling her eyes as InuYasha finally opened the door, and made a move to kiss her, she brushed past him abruptly and walked in. Throwing her coat off and watching it land on dining room chair, she whipped around and met him with a glare as cold as the howling winter breeze outside. While a few moments of silence passed Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"So InuYasha, why did you call me?" InuYasha blushed, that was strange, InuYasha never blushed. Ever. Arching one eyebrow in a questioning manner she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you all right InuYasha?" She asked, genuinely worried. InuYasha hadn't said a word since she came, and he wouldn't look her in the eye. All previous annoyance and irritability forgotten as she took his face in her hand and forced him to look her in the eye. "Talk to me InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." InuYasha sighed, "Nothing's wrong, Kagome."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Kagome asked, throughly confused. InuYasha shook his head as he grabbed her hands in his own and pulled her as close as possible. Now really concerned, Kagome responded by sliding her arms around InuYasha's neck and holding him tightly. Squeezing Kagome's waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck he exhaled loudly and pulled away slightly and kneeled on his knees.

Arms still resting loosely around his neck, Kagome gave him a questioning look. "You're sure you're all right?" Kneeling herself right in front of him and pressed her forehead to his. InuYasha sighed.

Pulling away from Kagome and leaning back so his legs were folded under him, InuYasha fished in his pocket. Curiously, Kagome just sat there as InuYasha pulled outa small velvet box with a golden bow on it. Gasping, Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as she looked from InuYasha to the box, and back to InuYasha. InuYasha smirked at Kagome's reaction.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome felts tears pool in the corners of her eyes and stream down her cheeks. InuYasha's face dropped, what an iodit. Didn't he know crying right now was good?

"Of course I will, InuYasha!" Kagome managed to get out between breaths. InuYasha's ears perked up immediately at her response.

"Really?" Kagome nodded,

"Really!" Kagome cried as she lunged at InuYasha and he fell backwards landing with Kagome on top of him. Reaching up and wiping the tears from Kagome's cheeks, he whispered,

"I love you." Kagome nodded her agreement,

"I love you, too." She said as she got off of InuYasha, and helped him up. After InuYasha slipped the ring onto her finger, Kagome smiled and noticed that InuYasha's eyes weren't on her, but..above her? Following his gaze she looked up and smiled, now this was a perfect surprise.

There hanging above them as if it was just waiting for them, was a mistle toe.

Smiling, she met InuYasha's gaze and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed herself up on her toes, and kissed him. Responding, InuYasha snaked his own arms around her slim waist and held her as close as possible. InuYasha sweeped his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. Kagome permited and opened her mouth and InuYasha took complete advantage of it. Just as things were getting interesting, InuYasha's home phone rang. Breaking apart, but foreheads still touching, Kagome giggled and rested her head on her fiance's chest, and InuYasha resting his chin on her head, gently rocking her back and forth, to their own beat.

Soon the answering machine came on, and a man's voice was heard.

"Hey, InuYasha, it's Miroku. Sorry its kinda late, but I was just calling to wish you luck on the proposal, buddy. Kagome's perfect. Call me tomorrow, later!" Click.

Kagome and InuYasha both laughed at this, and after a few moments InuYasha whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Kagome."

Looking up at InuYasha, Kagome smiled and gave him a quick kiss before responding,

"Merry Christmas, InuYasha."

**End**.

-------------

I know its late! How do you like it?? PLease review!


End file.
